Shroud of Iyega
by sky126
Summary: Mystery surrounds an unexplored planet in the Outer Rim. How will a small group of Rebels fare against Vader himself? Rated T for some violence.
1. Prologue

_Well, here it is! This is my first story on this account. Enjoy!_

_Star Wars, its characters, places, etc. © George Lucas (and this isn't being done for any money! I couldn't be that lucky!)_

_Iyega, Anara © me. Please do not use them!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Do you see anything, Jans?"

"That's a negative."

The two stormtroopers stepped over unruly tree roots, E-11 rifles in hand. They had just landed on the surface of an unexplored planet in the Unknown Regions, the planet Iyega.

"I heard that we've launched men here before, but no one came back."

"We always hear something. Now shut up. Go that way, I'll keep going straight."

They parted ways. Jans walked quietly, surveying the area. He didn't see anything, but he heard plenty of animals chittering and calling to each other. Jans glanced around, and felt his foot step in something warm. He looked down in disgust.

"Blech!" He shook the fecal matter off his foot. "Great."

He was really upset. All that training in the Imperial Academy, graduating in the top 3%, and exceeding repeatedly in the line of duty, for this? Scouting duty on an unexplored planet? He sighed frustratedly. He really hated working for the Empire.

A branch snapping to his right suddenly caught his attention. He looked over, ready to shoot, and saw nothing. Jans lowered his weapon and continued on. He turned on his comlink and tried talking to the other trooper.

"You see anything?"

Nothing.

"Hey, do you see anything?"

Still nothing.

"You there?"

Finally, something. Static. Jans started to panic. He ran, trying to find his way back. All the trees looked the same! He felt like he was running in circles. Jans kept running, not paying attention to anything around him.

After what felt like an eternity, he stopped running to catch his breath. He took off his helmet and wiped away the sweat on his forehead, muttering a curse about the heat. He put his helmet back on, grunting as he did so. With great reluctance, he continued trekking onward.

Another sound to his left caught his attention. He turned quickly. A sharp pain cut across his torso, and he screamed. His hands moved down to his stomach, and warm liquid met his fingers. He was pushed to his back, and everything went black.


	2. In Her Blood

_Again, Star Wars and everything under it © George Lucas_

_Iyega, Anara © me_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Mom! Dezzy pushed me!"__  
"Why?" Yadié knelt down by her younger daughter, looking at bruises on her arm.__  
"I...I don't know why, Mom."__Yadié wiped a small tear off her daughter's cheek, then kissed it.__"Never be afraid to look out for yourself, my dear. Always stand your ground. Sometimes, you have to make the deal. Don't let anyone decide your fate."  
Yadié pulled her daughter close in a hug. Anara wrapped her small arms around her mother and buried her face in her mom's shoulder. She smiled a bit._

"The Imperials are right behind us, Commander. We can't run."

"Commander! What do we do?"

"There's no escaping this time."

"Will they board us?"

Anara took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Her heart was racing as the adrenaline surged through her body. An Imperial Star Destroyer had just disabled their engines, and it seemed like the whole galaxy was in a panic. She was overwhelmed, nervous, and above all, scared. Another long breath helped her rattled senses calm down slightly. She quickly turned on her heel to Sergeant Tim Markall, who gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"What are your orders, Commander?"

The bridge quieted, waiting for the directions. Anara glanced around, her mind racing. She met gazes of men and women from all around the galaxy, all who joined for a cause...all who risked their lives for others. She nodded to herself, clenching her jaw.

"I won't go down without a fight...you all prepare to abandon ship, we've got to keep you safe." She turned to one of the men to her left. "Patch me through to them. We'll at least give diplomacy a shot."

"Yes, Commander." He quickly turned to a computer terminal.

"Sergeant Markall, I'd like you here by me. These Imperial pigs aren't so...fond of female officers."

"I know, Commander. I'll be right here."

Anara smiled in appreciation to Tim before turning towards the transmission screen. She folded her hands behind her back and waited, a solemn expression taking over her features. Within moments, the face of an Imperial officer appeared before her.

"Begging for mercy, are you?" He smirked. "Doesn't surprise me that a woman like yourself is begging."

"I'm not begging for anything, _Sir._" Tim smiled to himself. "We're going to negotiate our release."

"Negotiate a release? You are in no position to negotiate with us."

"You _will_ negotiate." She waved her hand slightly, attempting the Jedi mind trick her father was so famous for. She was still working on it. "We will be released."

"Your silly mind tricks won't work on me." He laughed. "If you don't surrender yourselves, we'll blow your ship to smithereens."

"Well, Captain, why don't you let me talk to the highest-ranking officer on board your ship?"

"Fine." An evil smile pulled his lips apart. "In matter of fact, girl, Lord Vader himself is on board. You can talk to him."

The man disappeared from sight. _Vader? Vader himself?_ Anara took a shaky breath. There was no way she was ready for this, no-

"Commander.." Anara quickly looked to Tim. "I don't know how this'll play out. I don't know what you should say."

"We'll see what happens, won't we?" She managed a smile.

"Commander Kenobi." The deep voice boomed through the transmission. "What a pleasant surprise. Why are you trying to negotiate? Your capture could very well end the Rebellion."

"I am certainly willing to give myself up to protect the Rebellion, but that won't happen today, Vader." She stood straight and squinted her eyes a bit. "You will let us go."

"And why would I do that, when you're so willing to give yourself up? Just like your father did." Anara hid her shudder. Her father's death still haunted her. "I have you right where I want you."

"You will never get the location of our base from me, if that's what you're after. Either you negotiate our release, or you just have to kill us. Your choice."

She nodded a bit, and the transmission was cut short. She turned and faced everyone in the bridge.

"Hurry, get to the escape pods. I'll go let all the garbage out. They'll have to find you through that mess."

She walked quickly off the bridge, followed by the troops. They made their way around her, hurrying off to board the escape pods. Tim ran to catch up to her.

"Commander, we won't let you give yourself up like this."

"Tim, I'll do what I have to. We are so close to the end...we can't risk anything. If I die, I die. The Rebellion will live on, and that's far more important than my life."

"Anara!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You don't want to die. I know you. You have so much to give to this galaxy. For Force's sake, Anara, you're not even nineteen yet!" He sighed. "You can't do this. You can't be the self-sacrificing hero all the time."

"I wouldn't be the youngest life the Empire has taken." Her eyes grew briefly cold, thinking about destruction caused by the Imperials. She sighed. "Tim, I'm the highest ranking officer on this ship. I have to. Would you let one person die or a whole transport of people die?"

She turned away and continued on. Tim shook his head and went to help everyone evacuate.

"Where is this fraggin' thing, anyway?"

Anara muttered to herself as she ran down different halls in the ship. Each different turn led to another passageway, then another. Everything started to blur together. She reached out into the Force, to sense the trash compactor. It was just ahead. She forced her self to run faster.

Anara smelled the trash compactor before seeing the entrance to it. She coughed with a wince; it was a strong smell. Her eyes darted around the entrance quickly, looking for the release button. With a grin, she found the green button and pushed it. The doors in the compactor opened, and the trash was sucked out into the vacuum of space. She turned and ran quickly.

"Lord Vader, it appears their trash has been emptied into space."

"Very well, just cleaning up before our arrival."

Another Imperial stationed on the bridge turned to Vader.

"Lord Vader, a transmission is coming through. Its from them."

"Let it through."

"Yes, Sir."

Vader watched the transmission screen through the cold stare of his mask. Within seconds, the face of the Rebel's young Commander was looking back at him. She certainly had his old master's eyes, and she carried herself in a similar way. But, he couldn't quite figure out who else she reminded him of...

"What is your decision, Vader?"

"My decision? It is to board your ship and take you hostage. Your head is worth a pretty penny to the Emperor."

"You will never take me alive, _Sith._" Her words rang in the air as her demeanor changed considerably-it was much more forceful. "You'll have to destroy this ship before I do, whether you are on board or not."

"Awaiting your orders, Lord Vader." An officer approached Vader.

Vader didn't answer, didn't even flinch. His stare was focused on the young leader in front of him. She was unreadable.

"Very well." The Admiral turned away. "Fire at will."

Vader turned quickly, but was too late. The order was already given. He turned back around and watched.

The Rebel transport was hit, and broke apart before his very eyes. The fire of lighted fuel danced across the transport, and ripped it in half. Flowers of orange and yellow pushed through forcibly. After a few split seconds-that felt like an eternity-the transport was gone.


End file.
